


Consequences

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Why didn't I listen.... [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alex's Epilepsy plays a big role in this fic, Also there's some talk about death, And that's not the only time we see it, But Ve is kinda soft, But don't tell his dad, Epilepsy mention?, He has his weak spots, Here's where we really see Alex's Epilepsy, I guess there's slight Epilepsy, I told you so!, IS VIOLENT, Mainly because Ve causing Alex to have a seizure, The graphic depections of violence is like, You didn't hear that from me, see?, so uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Jeremy wakes up in a strange room. During the time that he's in the room he realizes what the situation is, and it's not a good one. But Jeremy also learns that Ve has a soft spot, and can be persuaded to not be as mean. But will Ve listen without a fight? Of course not. Ve knows how to manipulate someone, and he'll do whatever it takes to get whatever he wants. Even if that means going against his vows and harming a child he'll do it all.





	Consequences

 

 

Jeremy woke up a little while later. Or, at least he assumed it was later. He woke up to his phone buzzing. He groaned and tried to reach for it but he couldn't move his hands.

"What the...." He sat up the best he could before realizing that even his legs were bound together. He still heard his phone buzzing as he tried to unblur his vision. He looked around and saw Ve, or at least the sillouete of him.

 

"Finally awake. Great. Your phone has been buzzing for like, three hours. Twenty-six missed calls from dad, thirty missed calls from Michael, and about.... Forty-nine-" The phone buzzed again. "Fifty texts from Michael. They're so worried about you. I wonder why. We alerted him that you won't be home tonight. Or at least, Elliot did."

 

"Michael.... He warned me about you. Why am I here?!" Jeremy shouted, trying to move. It was no good.

 

"Jeremy, I'm surprised at you. You'd dare to yell at me? I invited you into my home, let you into my car, chose you out of everyone at school as the next game piece, and this is my reward? I'm shocked. I could have picked Michael. But I couldn't. He has people around him. His little brother, his mother, his father, and...." Ve smirked before continuing. "You."

 

"W-wait, his little brother? How.... How do you know about Alex? Not even Michael's other friends know about Alex." Jeremy sounded concerned, his face full of worry.

 

"Michael's school files somehow fell into my fathers hands. It has all of his information in there. His brother has Epilepsy and has just started the first grade about.... Three weeks ago. You know, his little brother sounds very sweet. But enough about Michael and his idiot brother, let's talk about you." Ve sat in a chair, legs crossed and facing Jeremy. "What did you see in that room? Something very surprising I'm sure."

 

"All those girls.... And your own mother. Ve, what the hell have you guys done?! All those poor girls! They probably had bright futures."

 

"Idiots really. All they wanted was money. All waiting until my father died so they could push me out of my inheritance."

 

"And your mother? What about her? What did she do to deserve death?"

 

Ve paused for a moment, clearly hiding some sort of emotion. "I don't want to talk about her."

 

"Why not? To afraid to admit your mistakes? Can't stand the thought of killing your own mother?"

 

"You should learn to hold your tongue when in the presence of someone dangerous. It could save your life one day." Ve snapped, glaring at Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't say anything after that.

 

"So, Jeremy, if I let you go are you going to tell the police?"

 

Jeremy hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "Of course. You two are killers! Why wouldn't I tell?" Wait.... He didn't mean to say that.

 

"Thought so. That shot does work after all." Ve smirked, standing up from his chair.

 

"Shot? What shot?" Jeremy asked, his eyes growing wide.

 

"Ever seen the movie Kill Bill?"

 

Jeremy shook his head.

 

"Well anyways, at one point I believe in the second volume, our main character, known as The Bride, finds her jealous ex lover. They eventually get into a fight and Bill injects The Bride with something that I think is called a Truth Serum. Once she was injected with it she could only tell the truth and nothing more. I thought that it was so amazing that I wanted to have some to use on others. I had a team of scientists work and work and work on it until finally I had my own mixture of it. I've used it on many others but it wore of really quickly. But you were injected with it about.... Three hours ago? Yeah, three hours ago. And it still works, which is fantastic. I've never had it work for more than thirty minutes."

 

"So right now, I can't lie? Is that what you're telling me?" Jeremy asked, glaring intensely at Ve.

 

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I could test that more if you'd like to see. Do you want me to test you on this Jeremy?"

 

Jeremy shook his head. "Yeah, I do." Fuck....

 

"Wonderful news. Tell me Jeremy, were you happy when you found out that Michael was getting to have a baby brother? You both were only what? Nine? Ten? One of those ages when he was born. It must not have been that hard to be excited."

 

"Why do you want to know that?" Jeremy snapped. "It's not like Alex means anything to you."

 

"But he means something to you. Alex is like the little brother that you never had, right?"

 

"Y-yeah, he is. But why do you need to know about him? He means nothing to you."

 

"You aren't the one who's supposed to ask questions. Now I ask again, were you happy when you found out that Michael was getting a baby brother?"

 

Jeremy sighed but nodded. "It was a really happy day. Michael was so happy that he started crying. The day Alex was born was both happy and sad."

 

"Why was it sad?"

 

"When Alex was born he was perfectly fine. He didn't even cry when he was first born. He was smiling and giggling. Everything was fine until the light in the room faltered and it started flickering. Alex had what is called a Neonatal seizure. He was rushed away, leaving the whole Mell family crying. I wasn't allowed in the room but I was at the hospital with my dad. Michael came out to the lobby and told me what had happened."

 

Ve sighed, putting a hand over his heart, pretending to be sad. "What a sad day that must have been. Such a shame he didn't die."

 

"A shame?! Ve, you don't know how distraught all three of them were when Alex almost died that day. If he had died none of them would have forgiven themselves." Jeremy took a deep breathe in and out before continuing to speak. "What's this about anyways? Why do you suddenly find Alex so important?"

 

"I just wanna know how much you care about him so I know what extent you'll do to keep him alive."

 

Jeremy's eyes widened, his glare disappearing. "W-what did you just say?"

 

"Did I stutter? Yeah, Alex is on the list. You know, I think he'll look beautiful next to my mother's photo. Covered in his own blood and vomit. I've never gotten a photo with someone covered in blood AND vomit."

 

"Why are you doing this? Ve, Alex is seven for gods sake! Leave him alone!" Jeremy shouted, holding back tears. He wasn't going to let anyone touch Alex.

 

"I will, don't worry. But you have to do what I say. See, I'm not as lenient as Eric was. Eric let you get away with so much, but I won't. I have the power to kill everyone you love and hold dear to you. Of course, Alex will be first. Then Michael will probably off himself because he couldn't protect you or Alex. Then maybe your dad. I don't know. I'd leave the Mell parents to suffer until they faded away."

 

"Stop! Stop it! I'll do whatever you want, just stop!"

 

"Why do you care so much Jeremy?! You abandoned him today! Left him a weeping mess! Why do you care so much if he kills himself or not?!"

 

"Because I love him!" Jeremy screeched before realizing what he just said. That fucking Truth Serum was working it's magic.

 

Ve fell silent for a moment before smirking wickedly. He started laughing, holding his sides. "You're a fucking work of art Jeremy! You love him?! That's certainty a turn of events!"

 

Jeremy slumped back against the wall. What had he just done? Now Ve had even more of a reason to target Michael and his whole family.

 

"I'm going to untie you. If you run or cry for help I'll call Michael and make sure he hears me killing you." Ve said, going over to Jeremy, turning him around before untying him. "You can call Michael if you want. Reply back to your dads calls and texts. But you only have an hour. Then I confiscate your phone until tomorrow. And don't tell Michael anything I've said."

 

"How can I not do that when you injected me with that Truth Serum?" Jeremy snapped back.

 

Ve snickered. "Truth Serum. What a funny concept. I never injected you with anything like that. Your brain just thought I did so it created enough fear that you would only tell the truth. I guess mind games work." He finally got the hand ropes untied, leaving the leg ropes tied. He set Jeremy's phone next to him before standing up. "One hour. After that there's no more phone for the rest of the day." After that, he left, leaving Jeremy alone.

 

Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. Finally he got a chance to look around the room. It was completely black and grey. There was a king sized bed in the corner, a desk against the far left wall, a bookshelf, and a computer on the desk. A closet next to the bed, and a chest at the end of the bed. It was kinda hard to see but from what Jeremy saw, the chest was labeled "TOY CHEST" in big black letters. The only thing that wasn't grey or black in the room was the computer. It was electric blue with red, green, and yellow wires printed onto it. He shook his head, looking down at his phone. He picked it up, looking at all the notifications.

 

_26 MISSED CALLS FROM DAD_  
_30 MISSED CALLS FROM PLAYER 1_  
_(50) NEW MESSAGE FROM PLAYER 1_

 

Jeremy sighed and unlocked his phone before hitting the "CALL BACK" button, his phone dialing Michael's number. He heard it ringing before someone picked up the phone. The person was crying.

 

"Uh.... Michael? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, already getting a bd feeling about this.

 

"J-Jeremy? This is Alex. Michael threw his phone in the trash and he won't come out of his room. I'm scared. He keeps screaming at himself. Mommy and Daddy aren't home." Alex spoke between sobs and sharp breaths.

 

Jeremy started to panic. Alex was alone with no one besides his service dog and he was starting to have an anxiety attack. If Alex had a seizure no one would be there for him.

"Alex? Calm down, okay? Everything is going to be fine. Where's Hannah?"

 

"She.... She's right next to me. Jeremy, why is Micha acting out? He was fine three hours ago."

 

Three hours.... That's how long Jeremy has been gone. But why was Michael so worried? Jeremy thought back to the start of his conversation with Ve.

 

_"They're so worried about you. I wonder why. We alerted him that you won't be home tonight."_

 

No.... They alerted Michael. That's why Michael was so worried.

 

"Alex, I need you to get the phone to Michael. Bring Hannah with you, I think Michael will need her to."

 

"I can't Jeremy, he won't talk to anyone! Is Micha gonna hurt himself?! Why aren't you coming over here?! Why-" Alex's words were cut short by someone ringing the doorbell. "Someone's at the door. Should I answer it?"

 

"No, Alex, go upstairs. Don't answer it. Get to Michael's room."

 

"But what if it's mommy and daddy and they left their key at home?" The doorbell rung again.

 

"Alex, don't answer the door. I'm serious. Don't you think they would have called in advance?"

 

"But Jeremy, what if it is them? I'll just answer it really quickly."

 

"Alex, no! Go upstairs and tell Michael that someone is at the door. He'll take care of it."

 

"Jeremy, it's probably mama and daddy. Why can't I go answer the door for them?" The doorbell rang twice.

 

"Alex, just please go get Michael. He needs to hear my voice, he needs this. Is the front door locked?"

 

"Y-yeah, it's locked. Jeremy, what's going on? Where are you? Why is Micha crying and saying that he couldn't save you? What's that about?"

 

Jeremy's breath hitched. What was he supposed to say? Not a damn thing. Ve was probably listening to him right now. Listening to how broken the two Mell children were right now. Listening to Jeremy trying to protect Alex. Listening to.... Listening to all the questions that Alex was asking. The very questions that would cost Jeremy and the two Mell children their lives if he were to answer them.

 

"It's not stuff you need to know. It's more mature stuff that seven year olds shouldn't hear. Just get upstairs and get the phone to Michael. Lock yourself in your room with Hannah and don't come out unless you hear your parents voices or Michael's voice. Please."

 

Alex did what he was told without another word. He went upstairs, getting to Michael's room.

 

Jeremy couldn't hear what Alex was saying but all the sudden he heard a sound that sounded like the phone was being handed to someone else. After that he heard a door slam shut. Then he heard the voice that he almost didn't wanna hear.

 

"H-hello? Jeremy? Please tell me this is Jeremy and not my brother hearing things." Michael.... He sounded so torn apart. So broken.

 

"It's.... It's me, Michael. It's your Player 2. I'm-" He was cut off.

 

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT. WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Michael screamed into the receiver. Jeremy was sure if it was possible, Michael would have just broken the speaker on both of their phones.

 

"Michael, listen, everything is fine. I'm fine. I'm spending the night at Ve's. I fell asleep early." Jeremy tried to sound calm but his voice failed him. He sounded scared.

 

"Picture this, Jeremiah Heere-" Michael put extra emphasize on Jeremy's full name, letting Jeremy know that he was in trouble. "I'm laying in bed with my brother after he was unable to go to school because of a seizure and there being a school dance with flashing lights. A semi-normal thing that happens in this household. But then I wake up from a pleasant dream where my best friend of twelve fucking years didn't call me a loser for some weirdo new kid who's been convicted of twenty murders. What do I wake up to? Can you guess?"

 

"Uh.... Your mom and dad coming home?" Jeremy still sounded scared.

 

"Boy do we both fucking wish. I wake up to Hannah barking to the doorbell being rung non-stop. So I get up, assuming that it's my mother who left her key at home. I get to the door and who do I find? Some posh asshole who has brought some lovely news that you won't be at your house tonight. And what happens when I question why? He leaves without another word. Get's in some ugly ass sports car and drives the fuck away. I can't get an answer. So the logical thing I do is call you. So I do, and you don't answer. Not to my calls, not to my texts. So I assume you're ignoring me. Fair enough. So I call your dad and he calls you and what happens? Not a god damn thing. You don't answer anyone. Do you know what that did to me? I thought you were dead. I thought Ve had killed you. Only to find out from my little brother who was downstairs, trying to not have a fucking seizure, that you're alive and on the phone."

 

"Michael, I'm sorry. I really am. But you have to understand-"

 

"No, Jeremy, you have to understand something. Just because I'm a fucking stoner who spends all his time playing retro video games and listening to Bob Marley does not mean I'm stupid. I know a thing or two about life. I know that when people are convicted of a crime there's usually a good reason for that person to be committed of the crime. Do you understand me?"

 

"Y-yes. I understand. But Michael, I can't talk for long. My phone is gonna die soon."

 

"Then you must have enough time to tell me where you are. I wanna see you, so does Alex. As much as I'd hate to bring him into the house of two murderers I can't leave him alone. The neighbors are out so if he had a seizure he'd probably die. Ask Ve if I can come see you. And let him also know that I won't take no for an answer."

 

Jeremy turned his head to the door, seeing Ve standing out in the hall. How long had he been there? Didn't matter.

 

Ve smirked and nodded. "Bring them both over Jeremy. Let them explore the mansion. Alex will surely love it."

 

Jeremy could already tell this visit wasn't going to be pleasant. But Michael said that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

"Ve's address is 2318 Lakeview Drive. You can't miss his house. It's the biggest house on the street with a long driveway and a blue Bugatti Chiron and a red Aston Martin Valkyrie in the driveway.

 

"Jeremy, you must really be stupid if you think I know what either of those cars look like. I'll just look for the biggest house with the most rich asshole cars I've ever seen. It'll be pretty easy to find if I do that. Tell Ve and his father that I'm on my way and that I want to see you on the god damn doorstep." Michael hung up without letting Jeremy get even one more word in.

 

Jeremy sighed and looked down at his phone, setting it to his side.

 

Ve snickered and stepped into the room. "Can't wait to meet Alex. Oh, by the way, do you like the torture room? I rather like it."

 

"I don't wanna hear any of your sassy remarks right now. If you even try to harm Alex or Michael I'll call the police."

 

Ve sighed, sliding down onto the ground next to Jeremy. "I swear I won't hurt them. They're on their way I'm guessing?"

 

"Yeah, they are. But until then, why don't you indulge me on why you like this room." Jeremy snapped back, not looking at Ve.

 

"You saw the computer, right? It's the only color in the room. The toy chest? Filled with only black and grey stuffed animals. All the clothes are black and grey. The computer is the only color in the room. But here's the thing, the color on the computer screen doesn't display itself on the room. It could be completely dark and you'd turn on the computer screen, hoping to flood the room with color. Well it doesn't happen. Anyone who isn't tied up spends hours upon hours upon hours trying to bring more color to the room, only to realize that if they want to bring color to the room they have to do it themselves. Most find something to hurt themselves with so that they can bleed and bring color to the room. Others, the not to fortunate ones, bring a small amount of color to the room. But those poor souls, it drives them crazy and they get so dizzy and end up using their vomit to bring color to the room. Everyone has poor decorating skills though. Always ugly colors. Except for Elizabeth. She brought so much color to the room. She didn't bleed or vomit, but she made the color come to the room just by standing in it." Ve suddenly realized what he was saying and turned away from Jeremy, standing up and looking into the hall.

 

"Wait, Ve, what was that? About the Elizabeth girl?" Jeremy asked, his voice a little shaky.

 

"Nothing. It's not important. She's gone. She's-"

 

"Not dead. She isn't dead, is she?"

 

Ve tensed. He was hiding something. "It's not anything that matters. If I told you it wouldn't be worth it. I'm the bad guy, I'm not supposed to feel anything but hatred. I don't want to tell you and then make it seem like I'm trying to give you a sob story. I'm the bad guy."

 

"A bad guy who has known true heartbreak. Tell me about her. If you want I'll keep it between us and still treat you as a bad guy."

 

Ve sighed and turned back to Jeremy. "If you must know.... I'll tell you to in order to kill time before Michael gets here. Elizabeth obviously knew that I assisted in killing people, but she wasn't afraid. In fact, you could almost say that she took pity on me. She saw through my cold personality and saw the person I used to be. She was so gentle and sweet. She had this curly blond hair that even after days of not being washed still smelt like strawberries and cinnamon. Kind of tan skin that had no scars, moles, nothing. Well, she did have freckles going across her nose. She had the most beautiful light green eyes ever. They were really light green, like how mine are really light. She was so beautiful, and I let her capture my emotions. We loved each other, we really did. But I let her go. I told her that if I really loved her then I'd let her go, and if she came back one day then it was meant to be. She's still alive. Somewhere in the world she's alive, away from me. Away from my father. It's better that way." He sounded sad, like his heart was shattering as he spoke.

 

"I can't believe it. Someone as cold hearted as you can find beauty in the world. It's amazing." Jeremy actually sounded surprised.

 

"She'd be so disappointed. I promised her that I would never hurt anyone else. But my life depends on it. If I don't kill then.... Then my dad kills me. I'm not trying to justify my actions or seem like a better person. My fathers blood runs through my veins, the blood of a killer. She'd never love me again. She's probably happy with someone else right now. I don't blame her."

 

"Did you ever think maybe she's watching you from afar?"

 

Ve looked at Jeremy as if he was stupid, which in Ve's mind, he was. "Oh, can it. This isn't some story where the love of my life is watching me go on in the world. She has better things to do rather than watch me remain a god damn killer."

 

Jeremy sighed. He was about to say something until he heard voices coming from downstairs.

 

"Sir, I called in advance. Ve said I could come over and see him."

 

A few words from a different person that Jeremy couldn't hear that well.

 

"I've said before, this is Alex. He's my little brother. I couldn't leave him alone. I'm sorry we brought our dog but this is Alex's service dog. He needs her even if I'm around."

Ve sighed. "I guess it's on you now. Untie yourself and then come downstairs. I'll go take whatever I get from Michael. And.... Don't tell anyone about Elizabeth. My father thinks she's dead. If he finds out the truth then there will be three new photos in the room. Yours, mine, and.... Hers." Then he left without another word.

 

Jeremy didn't stop to take that all in. He took it in while he was untying himself. What would happen if Ve saw Elizabeth again? Had her tell him to stop? Would he get better? Would he kill her?

 

As soon as Jeremy was untied he got up, heading downstairs. He didn't even get a few steps down before he heard Michael shouting.

 

"You! Where is he?! If he's hurt I swear I'll hurt you ten times worse!"

 

"He's not hurt! Calm down. He'll be down in a moment."

 

"That moment better be now. I didn't come here to talk to some spoiled rich kid."

 

Jeremy bolted down the stairs, catching everyone's attention as soon as he got down the stairs.

 

Michael looked at Jeremy with wide eyes. It was almost impossible to believe that he was actually standing there.

 

No one said anything for a moment. Then Alex decided to pipe up, wanting to break the silence.

 

"Jeremy! You're okay!" He yelled, running over to Jeremy and hugging his leg. Jeremy imminently knelt down, giving Alex a big hug. Hannah started licking Jeremy's face.

 

Ve looked at the sight before him and smirked. "What a happy scene. Wouldn't you agree, Michael?"

 

Michael looked at Ve, glaring at him. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

 

Ve looked at Michael, rolling his eyes. "Sure. Come to the kitchen with me. Don't worry, they'll be safe alone."

 

Michael nodded and followed Ve to the kitchen. As soon ad they were both in the kitchen Michael sighed and turned to Ve.

 

"You might think I'm stupid, but I'm not. I know you hurt Jeremy somehow. I also know that you have a weakness. Everyone does. But I just wanna give you a warning. If Alex, Jeremy, or Hannah are harmed in this house I will personally make you regret the day you were born."

 

Ve scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You think I don't already regret the day I was born? I have nothing to loose. Unlike you and Jeremy, I have nothing. The only thing waiting for me in the world is my inheritance."

 

"That's not all. Remember when I said that I know you have a weakness? Well I met her on the way here."

 

Ve's eyes widened. No.... He wasn't talking about....

 

"Liar! She's in New York. You're trying to break me."

 

"Elizabeth, right? Blond hair, light green eyes, freckles, tan skin? Sound familiar?"

 

Ve looked down at the ground. He wouldn't believe it. If she was here then why didn't she come back?

 

"How do you know it's her?"

 

"I asked her for directions. But when I asked her for directions she asked who I was going to see I told her I was going to see you. When I said your name she got this dorky smile on her face and we had a small conversation about you. Ve, she has a photo of you two in a locket for crying out loud. What would she say if she saw you right now?"

 

That's when Ve broke. He couldn't listen to this anymore. "Keep talking, I dare you! You have no right to speak about her! SHE'S NOT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, IS SHE?!"

 

"If you love her so much then why didn't you keep your promise not to harm anyone anymore?! She told me about it!"

 

"SHUT UP!" Ve screamed before grabbing a nearby pan and swinging it at Michael's head. It didn't knock him out, but it was enough to daze him. Michael stumbled backwards before landing on his ass.

 

"FOR EACH FUCKING WORD YOU SPEAK I'LL BEAT YOU FOR IT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT HER." Ve raised the pan again before feeling someone grab his leg. He looked down and saw Alex.

 

"Don't hit my brother, please. Please don't hit him." Alex whimpered, looking up at Ve.

 

Ve sneered, pushing Alex off of his leg. "You're such a fucking nuisance. Go play or whatever normal kids do. I'm having a pleasant talk with your brother."

 

"There's nothing to do here. I wasn't allowed to go in the room with the black door. Is there anything to do here?"

 

Ve thought for a moment before smirking. "There's a computer upstairs if you wanna use that. Do you want me to show you the room that it's in?"

 

 

Alex nodded, smiling brightly. He looked at Michael. "Can I go use the computer? Mrs. Jackson told us about this cool math website that we can play math games on."

 

Michael thought for a moment. It seemed innocent enough. "Y-yeah, go ahead. But if you can't figure something out on it then come back right away, okay?"

Alex nodded and ran ahead.

 

Michael looked at Ve, glaring at him as he stood back up. "He's not going to be harmed up there, is he?"

 

Ve shook his head. "It's a computer Michael. He'll be fine." He said before going ahead to Alex.

 

Michael sighed and went out to see Jeremy. He was standing by the black door alone. Michael walked up to him, putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

 

Jeremy flinched and turned to Michael. "Geez, don't scare me like that. Where's Alex?"

 

"He left with Ve to go play on some computer. Alex's teacher gave him a website or something to play math games on."

 

Jeremy had completely forgotten about the grey room, which was where the computer was. "That sounds cool. Listen, Michael, I'm sorry for all that.... Abandoning you like that, calling you names.... Hurting you.... It wasn't okay. I regret it so much. I should have listened."

 

"As long as you know that you were being a dumbass and letting popularity blur your vision then it's fine. But come on man, what's the real reason you didn't answer my calls? Not even your dads calls."

 

"I.... I can't tell you that. It'll put everyone's lives in danger. Trust me. I would tell you if it wouldn't be a threat."

 

"What a good choice."

 

Michael and Jeremy turned to see Ve, now standing right behind them.

 

"You know, Michael, you really picked a smart boy to have a crush on." Ve smirked, holding up Michael's phone.

 

Michael's eyes widened. He reached for his phone but was to slow. Ve held it above his head. Michael might have been tall, but his arms were kinda short.

 

"I put a password on it. How did you find out what it was?"

 

"It's not that hard to interview a seven year old. Alex told me his birthday and I knew that must be the password. Normally, people set it to something important so they don't forget it. You have a lot of nice things on your phone. A few questionable things, but who doesn't have those kinds of things on their phone?"

 

Michael's face turned red, Not with anger, but he was blushing. His face shifted after a moment, he was now glaring at Ve. "What's this about? Why do you have my phone anyways?"

 

"How important is Alex to you, Michael? Just by looking at your photo gallery he's quite important to you."

 

Michael's face softened. He couldn't be mad when talking about Alex. "He's my whole world. I love him more than I love anyone else."

 

"Even Jeremy? You love your little brother more than your best friend and your crush?"

 

Michael looked at Jeremy, who was now looking away. He didn't wanna offend Jeremy, but Jeremy knew the answer already.

 

"Yeah.... I do...." Michael's voice was low. He looked down at his shoes, not looking at Ve.

 

"Would you.... Let's say.... Give Jeremy up to save your brother?" Ve was smirking now.

 

Michael's eyes shot back up to Ve. Jeremy looked just as shocked, now staring at Ve as well.

 

"Would I what?" Michael tried not to let his voice sound as scared as he was feeling.

 

"It's like those questions that children ask their parents when they have siblings. If Alex and Jeremy were drowning and you only had time to save one, which one would you save?"

 

"I.... I don't know. I'd want both of them to survive. Is that an option?" Michael managed a nervous smile.

 

"No, I'm afraid not. See Michael, to answer your question from earlier, what would Elizabeth do if she saw me? She'd try to fix me. She did it once, and it was the best week of my life. She understood why I assisted in killing people. She's a ray of sunshine and honestly.... You don't find girls like her that often. But she's not here, is she? So who do you pick, Michael?"

 

"Don't make me choose. I want them both to survive. Let them both go." Michael replied, balling his fists up.

 

Ve sighed and reached behind his back. After a second he brought his hand back to his side.

 

Both Michael and Jeremy were confused. That is, until all the lights in the house started flickering. Then Hannah started barking and Alex screamed.

 

"Alex!" Michael started running towards the stairs, pushing Ve out of the way. Right before he reached the stairs someone grabbed him, pulling him back.

 

"Going somewhere?" Ve's dad smirked down at Michael, who was now struggling to get out of his arms. "Reach him or not, there's no safe place. You'd have to get outside, and we won't allow that."

 

Michael looked at Ve, who was smirking wickedly.

 

"Choose a life Michael! Save your brother or save your best friend!" Ve yelled, glancing over at Jeremy.

 

"Michael, save your brother. I'll be okay. He needs you right now." Jeremy said sadly. He didn't wanna stay here, but he didn't want Alex to die.

 

Michael looked at Jeremy. He had a look of both sadness and hatred in his eyes. He was mad that he was being forced to leave Jeremy, but he was also sad that he couldn't save them both.

 

"Alex, I choose Alex."

 

And with that, Michael was released and the lights stopped flickering. Michael ran up the stairs all the way to the room. He was helping Alex now while the other three were left downstairs.

 

Ve turned to Jeremy, smirking. "I'll take you home tomorrow. For now.... I think you should probably go say your good-byes to Michael and Alex. You won't be seeing them for a long time. Except at school, but that's different."

 

Jeremy looked around the mansion sadly. He was going to have to get used to seeing this place everyday. He made his way towards the stairs, moving slowly.

He couldn't believe this. All his nightmares were coming to life. Ve really was Eric, Ve was going to destory him. Ve was going to cut off his connections with everyone. Ve was going to be Jeremy's one and only.

 

**He was going to hate this kid**

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, how about that Elizabeth girl? Ain't she just a snacc. I got inspiration for her character from Rachel Elizabeth Dare from the Percy Jackson series, lmao. So Elizabeth is loosely based off of Rachel.
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to do a lot of research. But like, shout out to the real MVP for motivating me. Everyone go check out SquipGrandma. Their writing is really good. Check out my real MVP. (Still love you Luiza, you're my favorite person.)
> 
> There are some parts of this chapter that I don't like, but I love this series. I can't wait to see what happens next. But updates might be a little slow. I'm currently in the process on working on a few other fics, and reading the last book in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Trust me, you'll be glad that I'm working on other fics. New chapter to my Squipped Michael is soon to come as well as my Trans Michael series. And a special surprise is on it's way, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Also, if the spacing is kinda weird, sorry. I type it out in WordPad and then it pastes here as one whole thing so I have to space it out myself. Sorry about that.


End file.
